Raven & Beast Boy: The Little Moments
by IrvingZissman
Summary: A series of quickie one shots that showcase the love life of Raven and Beast Boy. Some sexy, some sad, some funny, some downright random. Lemons shall be found.
1. Afterglow

So while I take my time with Crises of Infinite Ravens, I figured I'd do a series of quickie one-shots to keep people occupied. Like the title suggests, each one-shot chapter showcases a different moment in the life of Beast Boy and Raven. Some funny, some sexy (like this one. Lemon ahead, just so ya know), some sad, others just downright random. Consider this the appetizer before the main course, mmmk?

* * *

**"Afterglow"**

It always happened the same way, just like tonight was going, and he never got tired of it. Her bounces would pick up speed, the bed squeaking louder and louder. Her breathing would be become hard and ragged, her hair stringy and matted with sweat. She would start to chant his name over and over, like it was her new mantra, all the while bouncing and grinding harder. Her hands would ball up the sheets, almost as if she had to hold for dear life, lest she fall off of him.

But there was no way he was going to let _that _happen.

"Garfieeeeeeellddddddd!" she hissed behind clenched teeth. He nodded and didn't say anything, though he couldn't speak if he wanted to. In moments like these, his eyes locked on to her, admiring every delicate inch and curve she had to offer.

She never exercised as much or as hard as Robin, but she did train in her own way. Meditation and yoga kept her "mind and body at peace" she would say. He would say it just made her look hot, though that was a topic of debate between the two. It's not like he could exactly help it. He thought she was hot and that's it, especially now at this exact second.

When he was a boy, before his parents took him to Africa, he remembered going on a field trip to a museum and seeing some statutes. Most of them were made of hard, chiseled granite and had sturdy, rigid features, but there was one statute that he could never forget. It was some naked lady, maybe a goddess or something, he didn't pay attention to that. But rather, he paid attention to the way it looked. It was carved from what seemed to be a smooth, pale marble that almost seemed to glow in the light. It was smooth to the touch, without flaw and in stark contrast to everything else he saw. And that's what she reminded him off, that marble statute.

Well, a marble statue with great boobs, anyway. He always loved her boobs.

The climax was drawing closer and closer, with each thunderous moment passing in a heart beat. He could tell by the franticness in which she moved she was close too. His skinny green hands rested on her pale hips, holding her in place as she went for broke. Her eyes flashed a solid white like they always do, her head tossed back and she screamed his name as loud as she could. (This never bothered the other Titans like it used to, since Raven discovered a spell that would basically make the room sound proof for 24 hours.)

She collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his wirey green chest. A few moments passed by, with neither one speaking, but rather enjoying the company of the other. Like always, he kissed the crown of her head, which would cause her to crawl back up and share a more intense, passionate kiss with him. The blankets would illuminate in her powers and cover them in their warmth, and soon they'd be snuggled up close together on the satin sheets.

It was almost the same routine every time, but he'd never get tired of it.


	2. A Night Out

Okay, something a bit less….sexy this time and more with the funny.

* * *

Raven had managed to score tickets to Jump City Theater's production of 'Macbeth' and she was very eager to attend. They were four rows up, perfect viewing, as they were close enough to enjoy it, but not too close as to constantly crane their necks.

The affair was formal attire, something she wasn't thrilled with, but humored the theater for the sake of argument. With help from Starfire, she found a dress that she actually liked, which was odd as she usually loathed the concept of any kind of dress or skirt. It was somewhat snug fitting, but not to the point where it was a second skin, and was a beautiful shade of blue, her favorite color. The top portion was strapless, something she had to grow used to, as her shoulders and neck were constantly cold. Starfire had insisted that the empath wear the matching high heels, a point Raven argued against till she was nearly out of breath. She caved, mostly to satisfy Starfire, but thanks to her dress hanging to the ground, she was secretly wearing her favorite pair of uniform boots underneath. It was her little secret, so to speak.

On the other hand, Cyborg had picked out quite the dashing tuxedo for Beast Boy. A classic, sharp design with black slacks and matching jacket were chosen for the changeling, along with a blue tie that matched her dress perfectly. The whole outfit was complimented with shiny black shoes were that were buffed to a shimmering hue.

Naturally, Raven was showered, dressed and ready with plenty of time to spare, but Beast Boy had wasted time all day and was now fumbling around with Space Monkey Massacre on the GameStation 720, his tie slung around his neck messy and untied.

"We are running late, Garfield." she said, her cool voice masking the irritation she felt at her green beau. "I don't want to be late."

"Dude, relax." he said, his virtual avatar blasting away at more monkeys with a loaded plasma cannon. "We still got plenty of time."

Raven knew he would fight this to the bitter end, even though he had no choice but to go. Last month, the 27th Annual Jump City NerdCon had hit town and Beast Boy desperately wanted to go and win the Couples Cosplay Trophy, but that would require Raven's attendance. After lots of begging and pleading, a deal was struck between the two. Raven would attend the NerdCon in a costume of Beast Boy's choosing and Beast Boy had to attend the play with Raven in an outfit of Raven's choosing, though she handed over the chore of such a responsibility to Cyborg. Raven was forced to attend as Wonder Woman, resisting the urge to warp gawky nerds to the fires of an alternate dimension, as they undressed her with their eyes.

"You would think they have never seen a girl before." she would grumble at the time, before adding "Wait, this is NerdCon. Of course they've never seen a girl."

But Beast Boy never had any plans of fulfilling his end of the bargain and was instead trying to kill as much time as possible and drag things out to the point where she would give up and go on her own. Sure, she would be mad for awhile, but she would cool down. The plan was working, except for the tiny fact he severely underestimated the resolve of the pale sorceresses.

As Beast Boy was ready to make it to the final stage and beat Cyborg's long standing high score, his controller suddenly melted in his hands, forming on the carpet in a sticky goop. He sputtered a bit, before he saw the glowing black energy that had encased the melted controller. Glancing over his shoulder, he could plainly see Raven's eyes a solid white, with two glowing black orbs in her hands.

"Wait…" he said. "I thought you said you had control of your powers now." [_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read 'Too Much of A Good Thing' for this tidbit_] The changeling assuming that the controller melted due to Raven's anger. Instead, her eyes returning to their normal violet, the empathy smiled coyly.

"Who said that was a mistake?"


	3. Dumbass

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood quietly outside the door to Raven and Beast Boy's bedroom, both Titans talking in hushed voices. Cyborg was operating the video camera, which was focused on Beast Boy, with the green Titan barely able to hold back a case of the giggles.

"Hi I'm Beast Boy and welcome to Dumbass."

Dumbass was a hit TV show on the JumpCityMusic Television network (JCMTV for short) and features the comedic mishaps of Jimmy Memphis and his band of Dumbasses (including Slam Tarkginton, Lil' One and The Dude) as they entertained themselves by engaging in high risk dares, stunts and sometimes just stupid displays of natural selection that often resulted in broken bones, bruised organs and trips to the hospital room.

Naturally, Beast Boy was drawn to this like a moth to flame and made it a point to watch every episode, as well as owning all of their DVDs and merchandise. He was even president and chairman of the Jump City Dumbass Fan Club, a title he took with pride. When the first Dumbass movie hit theaters, Beast Boy camped out for days so he could be first in line to get tickets. And when the second Dumbass movie came out, Dumbas II: Dumassic Park, he went on a hunger strike to get tickets, as he missed the original ticket sales opening due to a fight with Mad Mod.

However the Dumbass fandom was thrown for a loop when The Dude was injured badly while filming the "Bowling Ball Castration" scene for an upcoming episode, and would be out of commission for at least six months. To fill this void, JCMTV announced they would choose a new member for the Dumbass crew from their loyal fan base. Contestants were supposed to send in their tapes, or burned DVDs, of their best Dumbass antics and the winner would be chosen live on TV. Of course, this sent Beast Boy into a frenzy.

He tried several different stunts at first, including "Cheez Whiz Slip and Slide", "Blender Ballet", "Pogostick Polka" and even "Eat Starfire's Cooking" but none of them quite seemed to grasp that magical Dumbass charm he was looking for. So he sat and pondered, thinking and plotting, on what the most Dumbass thing he could be possibly do in the history of Dumbass things. He would need to do something above and beyond the call of duty, something so risky that not even legendary Dumbass Slam Tarkginton would do. (And he invented the Electric Eel Wedgie too!) And then one day, while doing his turn for laundry, it hit him.

Raven's underwear drawer.

Now seeing Raven in her underwear was nothing new to him, as he had seen this many times over the course of their relationship and yet her actual underwear drawer was always off limits. This confused the changeling, though he never brought it up to her. So now with a nervous Cyborg operating the video camera, he was going to boldly go where no Dumbass had ever gone before…to Raven's underwear drawer.

He waited till she fell asleep before morphing into a house fly to leave the room undetected. After waking Cyborg up, the two Titans quietly tip toed back to the bedroom for their entrance into the Dumbass Hall of Fame.

"Man B, I don't think this is such a good idea." Cyborg said. Beast Boy shook his head, trying his best to hold back the laughter that wanted to crack through his lips.

"Naw dude, it's totally cool. Raven had her special herbal tea that puts her to sleep and she never wakes up after drinking that stuff."

"Okay, cause if she wakes up and catches us messin' around her in her undies, we're gonna wish Trigon had won."

Beast Boy punched in the security code as the door slid open, revealing the slumbering empath in her usual sweat pants and tanktop PJs. Moonlight spilled from her windows on to the bed, casting dark and jagged shadows from the mixtures of arcane relics and Gundam scale models that decorated the book shelves.

Quietly the two snuck across the room, with Cyborg never taking his eyes off of Raven, though she seemed sound asleep. Almost as if he was performing surgery, Beast Boy carefully slid open the heavy oak top drawer and grinned devilishly as neatly and flawlessly folded bras and panties spread out before him.

"Jackpot" he whispered. "Cyborg zoom in on this one…it's lacy and stuff."

Cyborg swallowed so hard he would have sworn his Adam's Apple would have went down with his spit, as he zoomed in on the item in question.

"Yo, haven't you already seen her undies before, B? I mean, it's not like she's hidin' them from you."

"That's not the point, Cy." Beast Boy argued back, still hushing his breath and voice. "She acts like she has a big secret in here or something, like we're gonna find bright pink Hello Kitty granny panties. So c'mon dude, just relax."

The next several minutes were spent with Beast Boy offering a play by play commentary on each of Raven's undergarments. They ranged from plain white cotton, to black, silk and lacey, but no surprises. They had just about finished up when Cyborg thought he heard something. In a panic, he spun around with the camera to see the bed empty with no sign of Raven.

"Uh, B…I hate to interrupt your panty raid, but…R-Raven's not in her bed, man." he said.

Beast Boy clumsily stuffed a pair of dark blue bikini cut panties into the drawer and closed it, shrugging a bit out of non-concern.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something and didn't even notice." he said. "Now c'mon, let's head back and burn it to DVD. I can't wait to become a Dumbass!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that."

It was Raven's voice, though it seemed to come from everywhere in the room. The shadows seemed to carry her voice, as a cold, chilling wind blew in from the windows, making the curtain dance a gothic waltz in the moonlight.

"We're all gonna die!" Cyborg wailed, before making a straight line for the door, only to find a solid wall of black mystical energy was blocking it. "Not good, not good, not good." he muttered, desperately trying to use his brute strength to pound through the wall.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, had begun to try and talk his way out of the mess, offering his most sincere pleas of forgiveness to the pale beauty.

"Heh heh…now Rae, listen, I know you're upset and stuff, and you have every right to be. So if you just let Cyborg and I go, I promise we'll uh…delete the DVD and stuff, ok? Sound good?"

No response came from the darkness, just another bone freezing breeze from the windows.

"So I'm not hearing a no…" he said again, taking a few steps back into the center of the room. "Cy, I think she's gonna let us go! We just gotta delete the DVD and we're free! Maybe we can do another Dumbass prank, like putting itching powder in Robin's tights or something."

Cyborg never replied, instead his teeth chattered, his face pale and rigid as he pointed a trembling metallic finger towards Beast Boy.

"Huh? Dude, what's gotten into you? I said Raven is gonna let us go and-"

It was then Beast Boy noticed the thick, black tendrils that had sprung up from a swirling vortex of Raven's magic that had opened up under his feet. He swallowed hard and looked at Cyborg with an expression like Willie E. Coyote before he'd fall off a cliff. With a scream of "Dude, soorrrrrryyyyyyy…" the tendrils pulled him into the portal and he disappeared.

"Okay listen, Rae...I mean, Raven. I know you're upset, but Beast Boy made me do this. He said he was gonna de-activate me or something if I didn't do this, so don't get mad at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." His voice trailed as those same tendrils pulled him into the inky blackness.

The room sat still for several seconds, before Raven emerged from the shadows, stretched her skinny arms, yawned and curled up in bed to go to sleep.

"What a glorious morning!" Starfire chirped as she floated into OPs for breakfast the following morning.

Raven didn't even acknowledge the crimson haired princess; as she was too busy being engrossed in a dusty volume of forbidden magic. Starfire produced the blender from the drawers to make her Mustard and Horseradish Breakfast Smoothie she has every morning, when she noticed the lack of Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over the great Bacon VS Tofu debate.

"Where are friends Cyborg and Beast Boy?" she asked puzzled. Raven arched an eyebrow, before closing her book.

"Thank you, Starfire. I had almost forgotten about them."

A similar black vortex as before opened up in the ceiling, as a yelling Cyborg and Beast Boy fell from it, huddled close together in a very non-manly embrace.

"S-s-so cold…" Cyborg muttered his human eye wide and blood shot.

"S-s-so dark…" added Beast Boy, his hair a mess and his eyes non-blinking.

"Hello boys." Raven said quietly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"The darkness…the darkness…" a broken Beast Boy chattered.

"I hope we have learned our lesson." the empath added, casually crossing her bare legs.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Cyborg said.

"And what is this lesson?" Raven asked Beast Boy.

"D-don't be a Dumbass…." the changeling said.

"Good boy." she said and patted his messy green hair, before returning to her book.


	4. UhOh, It's Magic

The clock had just struck two in the morning, as the two Titans lay prone in their bed. A calm quiet hung in the air gently, with the very faint wisps of incense smoking fragrantly, hinting at their past presence. The normal pale moonlight was blocked out by thick, smoky black clouds. The floor was decorated with a discarded leotard, boots and matching cloak, along with a pair of blue jeans and a black Empire Strikes Back tee-shirt.

Though the act of love had passed an hour or so ago, both Titans were still wide awake as they quietly soaked in the afterglow of this cloudy night. Raven had curled up next to her green beau, her violet-haired head resting on his wiry chest. Though she was awake, her eyes were gently closed as she let her thoughts wander and drift to wherever they may roam. Beast Boy, both arms behind his head, stared straight into the ceiling, as the gears in his nerdy brain clicked and clacked.

"Hey Rae?" he asked, finally breaking the silence. Raven never opened her eyes nor moved with her reply.

"Hmm?" she said, somewhat lazily.

"I've always wondered….like, you know you can do magic and stuff? Then how come all you do is make stuff floaty? I mean, there ain't nothing wrong that, but why not turn Dr. Light into a mouse or make a dragon appear to fight Slade or something."

"You read too much Harry Potter." she said flatly, her eyes still closed.

"No dude, c'mon, I'm serious. If you can do magic, why can't you do that kinda stuff?"

Raven sighed a bit and sat up in bed, not bothering to pull the blanket up to cover her exposed breasts. The door to their room was locked and she felt comfortable enough around Beast Boy to do such a thing.

"It's…rather hard to explain." she said, brushing some stray strands of violet hair that had stuck to her forehead when her sweat dried.

"Try me." he said. "I've been watching a lot of Discovery Channel lately with Starfire so I'm pretty smart now."

"Yes, who could ever doubt the educational value of 'Ice Road Truckers'?" she deadpanned.

"C'mon, babe."

"I will tell you, only if you never call me babe again." she said. She had lost count over how many times she had reminded him she detested pet names. She scooted closer to him on the bed, eventually sitting right next to him with her dark blue satin sheets slung lazily around her waist. "Magic is not just simply saying a few words and shooting fireballs from your hands, but something deeper. Magic is basically an extension of your soul, reflecting on who you are as a person. Magic mirrors the emotions you feel within and casts them out in a supernatural form."

"Um, in English?" Beast Boy said.

"It's like Star Wars." she said with the tiniest trace of disgust in her voice. She had learned by now to speak his 'language' in an attempt to drill any sort of information into that brain of his. "Think of magic as The Forceful-"

"The Force." he corrected. Raven rolled her eyes and kept going.

"Yes, the Force. The Force is made up of two halves, correct? Dark and light sides? Well, magic works the same way. There is light magic, which consists of basic levitation, teleportation, healing and 'making things go floaty' and then there is dark magic, which would be some of the things you described."

"Ohhh, okay, I get it now." he said, his eyes lighting up as the puzzle pieces fell into place in his brain. "So like, if you did a Force Choke on Slade, it would earn you Dark Side points instead of using Force Heal on Starfire?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but for the sake of argument, I am going to assume it is correct." she said plainly. "But back to the subject at hand, everyone has the basic abilities to use magic, either light or dark. Some people are more adapt at using black magic then white or vice versa."

"Yeah, just like the Force." Beast Boy said. "But that doesn't explain why you don't do more cool magic-y stuff."

"Patience, Garfield." she said. "I'm getting there. But yes, I could in theory, summon a dragon to fight Slade but that would require a powerful knowledge of dark magic."

"And you don't have that?" he asked. What seemed like an eternity passed before Raven finally answered, though her voice was a bit quieter.

"No, I have that. Garfield…Trigon may be gone and his influence over me is gone, but that doesn't change the fact I am his daughter. I am no in danger of being used as a portal again, but I do share his powers. Trigon was the epitome of dark magic and master of it as well. Though I have not studied it, I have a knowledge of it, merely because he did too."

"So um, why would you be scared to use it?"

"Because it is powerful and power corrupts. My powers are in a state of limbo, being neither purely light nor purely dark. I am the only child of an angel and a demon, so my powers are a combination of theirs."

"So like, if you used the dark side magic too much, you'd get all bad and stuff?"

"Somewhat." she said, brushing a few more stray strands of hair from her face. "With my emotions in control, any slip to the dark side wouldn't render me evil, per se, but would corrupt my sense of judgment."

"You mean you'd be punishing good people?"

"Basically, yes. Whether they were a rapist or a jay walker, they would suffer greatly. And that's why I refrain from using dark magic, because it is too risky for me to try and master it."

"With great power comes great responsibility." Beast Boy said. Raven stared at her green beau for a second, finding herself somewhat amazed and surprised that he had such depth.

"Garfield, that's quite profound of you." she said, smiling slightly. Beast Boy blushed a light shade of red, scratching the back of his messy bed head.

"Uh, well, see Rae, I kinda stole this quote from another dude. A famous guy."

"Oh?" she said. "And who was it? Churchill? Ghandi?"

"Spider-Man." Beast Boy said. "At least, his Uncle Ben said that in the first movie."

Raven sighed heavily and plopped down unceremoniously on the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her nude chest.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." She said.

"Hey, it's still true though!" Beast Boy protested. "Spider-Man wouldn't lie to me, Rae. He's a hero, like us."

"He is also a comic book character." she protested. "Regardless Gar, Robin had mentioned getting up early to run the new training course and I suggest we get some sleep."

"Yeah dude, good idea. Though you should be good to go, after we did a little private training earlier…" he said with a sly wink. Raven half-playfully rolled her eyes.

"And they say romance is dead." she said dryly.

Beast Boy nervously chuckled, a habit he was used to do doing after a joke of his would tank miserably. Snaking under the bed sheets, he pulled Raven closer to his self, resting his chin just on the top of her head.

"Night Rae."

"Goodnight, Garfield."


	5. Dead by Dawn

Happy Halloween, everyone!

* * *

"C'mon, you rotting bag of bones!" Cyborg shouted. His sonic cannon blasted an arm off on one of the shambling creatures, leaving a dusty hole in what should have been a bleeding wound. The ghoul let out a long, slow moan and shuffled closer, as his dozens of cohorts shambled stiffly down the main hallway.

"It did not work!" Starfire shrieked, before letting off a dazzling barrage of star bolts. The shimmering green orbs of energy exploded in chaotic patterns, blowing huge chunks of necrid flesh off the hordes of the undead. Still, they came with their jaws hung open, their skin a light shade of grey as their eyes were dull and sunken in. Their teeth were jagged and yellow, as a thick, black goo oozed down their jaws.

The zombies seem to have come out of nowhere, waltzing right past Cyborg's defense systems as the various turrets and lasers were designed to locate vital signs only. The undead had attacked the front door of the tower, pushing through the main gates with just their sheer size and numbers. It had been a struggle all night long, with four of the Titans (Beast Boy had run to the store for more toilet paper) gradually being forced back into OPs were they were making their last stand.

"There's too many of them!" Raven shouted, before hurling the couch at a cluster of zombies with her powers. Dry, brittle bones cracked in the midnight air, snapping some of the ghouls in half. With their lower torsos missing, they crawled towards the empath, hissing as they snapped their decrepit jaws at her. "It's almost as if the entire city became these…things."

"I don't know." Robin said sternly, sending a zombie's skull flying with a spin from his bo-staff. "All I know is that I refuse to lose to these monsters and we will defeat them. We just have to discover their weakness."

"I betcha B would know." Cyborg said. As a zombie lurched for the metal Titan, Cyborg swung a mighty right hook to the creature, only to wince in disgust as his fist became stuck in it's chest. "Aw man, that's just nasty." he lamented. A surge of black energy tore up the creature, before being ripped in half by the dark powers of the Azarathian. "Don't you got like a spell or something that can get rid of these things?"

"I have no way of being certain." Raven said, blocking a group from tearing her jugular off with a shield of energy. "My spell books are in my bedroom and I can't make it there on my own."

"Ohhh this is not good." Starfire worried loudly, eeking in fear as a zombie attempted to grab her flame red hair. "I do not wish to be eaten by these zombies."

"It won't happen, not tonight, not _ever_." Robin said as he flung three razor sharp Birdarangs. They sunk into the shoulder, neck and chest of a small batch of zombies, barely fazing them as they continued to press on. "I will defend you to my last breath, Starfire."

"I hope Beast Boy is okay." Raven said, trying to swallow the nasty lingering fear that was welling up within her. She had said goodbye to her green beau hours ago and the fact he had yet to return from the twenty four hour S-Mart had her concerned.

"Beast Boy can take care of himself, I know this." Robin said. Truthfully, he had his doubts as the four of them were struggling with the horde, let alone one of them. He knew Raven could sense his frustration, but hoped it would be drowned out in the chaos of the battle.

More and more they came, breaking through walls and doors, some of them even climbing up the walls of the Tower and breaking through the large glass windows. It wasn't long before the remaining Titans were literally backed into a corner, the stench of the army of darkness strangling their senses. It seemed hopeless, with certain doom coming in a flash of necromantic cannibalistic frenzy.

"I shall miss you, Robin." Starfire said quietly, a single tear running down her cheek.

Before Robin could utter a reply, the sound of an engine revving seemed to echo through the cold night sky. With a resounding crash, a moped broke through one of the last remaining windows, with the driver jumping off in mid air and landing in a perfect three point crouched position. The moped landed into a group of zombies, exploding upon impact and reducing them to mere moldy chunks of zombified flesh. In the glow of the fire and moonlight, Raven easily indentified her green lover. Beast Boy had returned.

"I came here to kick butt and chew tofu." he said, loading what appeared to be a sawed off, double barreled Remington shotgun. "And I'm all outta tofu." The zombies moaned in response, ignoring the rest of the Titans and staggering towards the green Happy Meal before them. "Let's dance." the changeling said with a smirk.

Easily he dodged a zombie, before rolling backwards and firing the mighty boomstick. With a loud splurt, the zombie's skull exploded, sending a grisly shower of moldy brain matter and rotted skull fragments on the carpet. "You guys need to calm down. You keep losing your heads." Beast Boy said, before smashing in the face of another zombie with the butt-end of the boomstick.

What followed next could only be described as a macabre ballet, as Beast Boy jumped, flipped, rolled and spun his way to evade the horde, firing off round after round from his mighty shotgun, aiming for the head each time and achieving a perfect kill ratio. No shells were wasted, and soon, the changeling stood triumphant as the bodies of the rotting invaders lay at in his feet in pieces.

"Friend Beast Boy! You have saved the day!" Starfire said, zipping across the room for a mighty hug.

"Yeah, B. I gotta say, I'm impressed." Cyborg said, offering a fist bump to his best friend.

"That was some serious moves you just pulled, Beast Boy." Robin said. "Maybe…maybe you might be able to teach me some of them later?"

"Heh, I'm not Batman, but I'll try my best." Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"That was so incredibly hot." Raven cooed, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's waist. "Have I mentioned just how turned on I am right now? You are so getting laid tonight. I'll even do that thing with my tongue you always wanted me to do."

"Hail to the king, baby." was all Beast Boy said, swooping his violet-haired seductress down for an engrossing kiss. "Gimmie some sugar."

Raven giggled, playfully licking his lips slowly and softly. "Oh, you'll get your sugar, green machine. But before I tear the clothes off you and ravage you all night long, I just gotta know one thing."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"When are you going to wake up?"

"…huh?"

"I said, when are you going to wake up?"

Raven stood over the edge of their bed, gently rocking the changeling to alertness.

"I let you sleep in till 10, and that's long enough. Cyborg even took the liberty of making you tofu bacon and Starfire wants you to carve 'the lanterns of jack' with her."

Beast Boy sat up in bed, rubbing the crusty sleep dust from his eyes. He yawned, stretching his lanky limbs as sunlight poured into the bedroom.

"Dude, I had the most awesome dream. Lots of zombies, and explosions, and I had a shotgun and it was totally cool."

"I'm sure it was fantastic." Raven said dryly. "But how about you get dressed and meet the rest of us in OPs, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, Rae. Sounds good."

Raven turned around to walk out the door, but stopped as if she had suddenly reconsidered something. Turning around, she walked back to Beast Boy, who was still sitting upright in bed.

"Happy Halloween, Garfield." she said, before kissing his lips gently.

"Happy Halloween, Rae."


	6. Blue Harvest

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Raven lamented from behind the bathroom door.

"No it's not, it's awesome and you know it is." Beast Boy countered from the other side.

Even though Raven was standing in the bathroom, it was not actually the main bathroom of the Tower. Due to Beast Boy's frequent consumption of cans of XXL MEGA GULP soda, it lead to the green changeling using the facilities more-so than any other Titan. Due to this, Cyborg spent an entire week installing private bathrooms in each of their bedrooms. On this particular night, with the rest of the team asleep, Raven was locked inside the bathroom, with a very urgent Beast Boy on the other side.

"Yes, this is extremely awesome." Raven deadpanned, sighing heavily to herself. Beast Boy, however, was not to be deterred.

"Hey now, the way I see it, you owe me, dude." he said. And the truth is, she did owe him. Several weeks ago, Scarecrow had attacked a Wayne Chemical plant in the industrial section of Jump City, The Titans were quick to dispatch the foe, but not before Raven took a blast of Fear Gas to the face. Almost immediately the empath began to experience wild and vivid hallucinations of a resurrected Trigon tearing through the landscape, as she watched her hideous glowing birthmarks burn red and angry on her pale skin. It was actually Beast Boy who had encompassed the Azarathian in his strong gorilla arms and carried her, writhing and screaming, back to the Tower so Robin could induce an antidote into her blood stream.

"I admit, I do, but I never imagined this is what you would ask for." she said quietly.

"C'mon Rae, I do all kinds of stuff for you! I go to your poetry readings, and that weird coffee house you like so much. I read the books you recommended and I don't even play as many video games as I used to. So, you totally owe me."

Raven sighed heavily, knowing she had been beaten by her jade skinned beau. Hesitantly, she typed the access code from the inside of the bathroom, waited for the doors to slide open, and reluctantly stepped out into their bedroom. Her normal leotard and cloak were now gone and instead she was wearing something a bit more...revealing.

Her bosom was enclosed in a bra-like top that seemed to be made from brass, that fastened over her neck and behind her back with flimsy pieces of string. The bottom was a g-string like "panty", with red flowing silk over the front and back, accompanied with two ankle-high leather boots. To anyone else, this would seem like a normal thing a couple might use to spice up their bedroom life. But to a trained eye, such as Beast Boy's, this was obviously a perfect recreation of the outfit Slave Girl Princess Leia wore in Return of the Jedi, while under capture by Jabba the Hutt.

And Beast Boy couldn't be anymore excited.

"Happy now?" she said, not amused by her outfit.

"No, no, you gottta say the line! Say the line too!" he said.

Raven rolled her eyes, and recited her line with such over-the-top hamfisted delivery, it would seem to have come right out of Starfire's beloved soap operas.

"Oh save me, Han Solo! Save me from Jabba the Hutt! Quickly, as you are my only hope!" she mockingly lamented..

"Don't worry, Leia." Beast Boy said, trying his best to mimic Han Solo's cocky bravado and failing miserably at it. His hand slipped behind the small of her back as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "My engine is tuned and ready and we're gonna make the jump to light speed."


End file.
